A Little Help
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: Kon was tired of seeing the kid going trough so much hardships to tell her how he feels. So he borrowed Hanatarou's body once more. . . One-shot KiyoHana R&R


_**A/N: **There are two stories about this pair, and they're both mine D: I want you go out there and write about them too!_

_**Title:** A Little Help_

_**Rating**: Rated K For fluff._

_**Summary: **Kon was tired of seeing the kid going trough so much hardships to tell her how he feels. So he stole Hanatarou's body once more. . . _

_**Pairing(s): **KiyoHana_

_**Warnings:** I tried, I did my best..._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What would make you think I do ?"** Stressed words

Alrighty then let's start!

* * *

><p>"What in the name of Ukitake has gotten into you Yamada?" she shook the tall boy around, he tried to get her to stop making him dizzy. Kiyone couldn't believe him, if that bastard Sentarou told him to do this she'd kick his ass without hesitation. Hanatarou -or actually Kon- smiled at her. It was actually very stupid of the seventh seat to even try trust Kon, but he was desperate. So he allowed the plushy to confess his feelings for Kotetsu Kiyone in his body with Soul Candy. At first Kon wanted Yamada to go for Isane because he found her more attractive, but the boy stood all for the short blonde. And so they stood in their current position, because Kiyone was worried. The shy boy ran towards her, assaulting her the second they saw each other. He jumped on her, snuggling her chest lovingly and telling her he loved her more then anything.<p>

So you see, this worst plan he has ever had: to trust _Kon_ with his body in the first place.

"Nothing onee-chan, please hold my head against your average chest!" he answered happily as she let go. He leaned in for another hug but was pushed back easily. Offended and obviously mad she covered her chest with her arms, being called average wasn't exactly what most girls would appreciate. And she was one of them. She knew she wasn't Matsumoto-sized, but this was insulting enough as it was. But her anger didn't scare him off, apparently he liked it and tried again.

"Oh onee-chan, please allow me to hug you once more!" she had no choice but to knock him out. With a hard punch to the stomach, the boy fell down. Groaning and moaning in pain he clutched his stomach. A small green pill came flying out of his mouth, bouncing and rolling away. The girl noticed this and picked it up, she knew where she saw this before. This was Soul Candy obviously. . . But how did it come here?

"Yamada, what's this?" in the meantime he picked himself up, a look of worry and a hint of sadness were plastered on his face as she showed him the pill. Now he looked like the normal Hanatarou again, instead of having that repelling perverted face. He looked down, scared to face her. She felt pity for him, even though she didn't know what was exactly going on. But it seemed he didn't intend it to happen that way, or whatever _it_ was he didn't attend to happen the way it did.

"It's a Kaizo Konpaku named Kon, I borrowed him." he fiddled his finger nervously, scared to tell the actual truth. She didn't understand, why would he need it? And why did he borrow it? She frowned at his answer, it was clearly not enough to be satisfying and clear.

"H-He told me he would help me."

"With what? All he did was insult me and claiming to be in love with me." she balled a fist, goddamn that stupid soul. She wondered whom would ever use that useless ass thing. If you would use that thing in Gense, it would make you look like a **giant** ass. A perverted bastard without manners!

"But _that_ was it, he'd confess to you. . . For me, because I'm to chicken to do it myself."

"W-What?" so that thing wasn't lying, Kon just made it slightly unbelievable. Slightly unbelievable. . ? More like incredibly unbelievable. Like anyone would take that seriously, it was impossible. She heard him stuttering a little apology, she smiled as he did so. He just lacked the courage. But using such an idiotic plan. It _**almost**_ brought his image as a cute shy guy down. And it almost proceeded to replace it with a perverted insulting pig withing a matter of seconds. But that he risked all that just to tell her how he felt. . . _That's so nice!_

"Aww, me're." after rewarding him with a loving kiss on the lips, she gave the boy a big hug. Not really knowing what he was supposed to do, he hugged back by putting his hands on her lower back. The young healer started to feel a little light headed by the sudden kiss. Forgetting the green pill she dropped. It rolled away from the two onto the hall where a lion plushy was sitting in a stool silently. It seemed that Kon did help after all.

_**But**_, a certain pinkette was hopping trough the hall of the thirteenth division halls and found the plushy and Soul Candy a great form of amusement. She picked up both, as fast as she came. . . As fast she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hey, what's the diffrence between this and those other two stories?_

_What?_

_This. is. worse._


End file.
